Yuna's Diary: Tunnel of Monsters
by Analya-Goddess of emotions
Summary: Yuna is back with an all-new diary with plenty of Luke-obsessions, drama, and of course, the humor that only Percy's half-sister could create. Sequal to Yuna's Diary. Still accepting OC demigods!
1. Chapter 1

_Yuna's Diary: Tunnel of Monsters_

_A/N: Heyyyyyy everybody! This is the SEQUEL to Yuna's Diary! Here you will find monsters, romance, comedy, and of course, LUKE OBSESSIONS! I'm still accepting OCs for this and I do need a lot for this fanfiction. You can message me, post it in a comment, I honestly don't care! I really need more characters A.S.A.P. if this fanfiction is going to reach more than three chapters. Please inculde Name, Age, Ethnicity, Hair colour and Style, Eye Colour, Skin Colour, Height, Gender, parent (Greek or Roman), Reason for joining Kronos' Army, powers, and anything else you think I need to know about your character. Well, hope you enjoy this epic fail (I wrote most of the first fanfiction in seventh grade… So It's been a few years since I've tried writing Yuna.)_

_Friday, October 15, 2010 – The Princess Andromedea._

_Dear Diary,_

_Is it normal for a daughter of Poseidon to feel seasick? If so, then that is definantly what I'm feeling right now. That, or the monsters and possessed-looking people are getting on my nerves. I've never been on a boat before, let alone a HUGE cruise ship. This is definantly not the best experience. Normally I would say that everything is okay because Luke is here, but for once, he seems a bit distant._

_I know, it's really weird that the guy who I swear I'm in love with is barely talking to. But I'm not kidding. Luke seems to be hiding something from me: something huge. I saw another girl with him on the ship, and I honestly have no clue who she is. Maybe he's cheating on me! Stupid blonde chick… WHY DID I HAVE TO BE BORN WITH BLACK HAIR! But I really hope that he isn't dating her… I can't stand him kissing some blonde whore. I don't care how much clothing she wears – if she's making out with Luke, she's a whore. _

_As for the ship, it's huge. And by huge, I mean gigantic. If you've ever seen a cruise ship, it's about the same size. But what makes it creepy are those stinky, disgusting, vile monsters that seem to rule the boat. They walk wherever they want, eat whatever they want (I think I saw them eat a few tourists on the ship), and they are fucking RUDE towards me! I want them to just, like, die in a hole. Or hell. Or Tartarus. And don't get me started on the brainwashed tourists…_

_Surprisingly, while I wasn't writing my every thought in here (since I haven't written in months) I got a LOT better at the terms they use. I mean, it all makes so much more sense now – the words, I mean. Some son of Athena has been helping me with that. Maybe I'll one day be good enough to say a sentence in Greek (probably cussing my dad out). _

_And by the way, I haven't written in here because I was scared that the monsters were going to find my journal…. Well anyhoo! That's all for now!_

_Why is Luke ignoring me?_

_Yuna Summers_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yuna's Diary: Tunnel of Monsters_

_Saturday, October 16, 2010 – The Princess Andromedea._

_Dear Diary,_

_What is that blonde whore doing around MY boyfriend all of the time, huh? They better not be trying to do "it". Luke seems to be becoming more distant. I barely know that we're dating except for the occasional kiss! And as for the blonde, I don't even know her name. She must REALLY be trying to avoid me, considering I know almost everyone on this ship._

_Maybe I need to get Luke to notice me again. That's not exactly easy, considering he's busy with planning our next move and talking to the blonde chick. But he will notice me! Maybe I can make him jealous by hanging out with that son of Apollo that keeps popping up everywhere. _

_Sadly jealous,_

_Yuna_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sunday, October 17, 2010 – The Princess Andromedea_

_Dear Diary,_

_Ugh! Who IS the blonde chick? She keeps following Luke around everywhere! I tried cornering him this morning, and right when I was about to demand an answer, she just skipped over as if I wasn't about to bite her head off! The NERVE of some people… And Luke, he just seems to be shrugging everything off! Why won't he listen to me? I AM his girlfriend, after all. If that blonde chick can talk to him, why can't I?_

_You know, she's standing by the railing alone right now. I think I'll go demand some answers from her._

_Seriously pissed off,_

_Yuna_

* * *

_Sunday, October 17, 2010 – The Princess Andromedea_

_Dear Diary,_

_She laughed. The bitch had the NERVE to LAUGH at me! All I did was demand why she was spending so much time with MY boyfriend, and she laughed at me! She said that her name was Natalia, and that there was no way that she was dating him. Psh, she's probably off to go kiss him right now. I hope she rots in Tartarus for all eternity._

_I'm just going to go cry in a hole now,_

_Yuna_


End file.
